Nicias
Nicias was created for the Villain OC Contest. Also, please don't steal him. Family Alcibiades (brother), Opal (daughter, deceased), Mothflame (mate, whereabouts unknown) Goal To tear down the monarchy and establish a new age Occupation Palace servant Residence Servant's quarters Nicias by dinsfire24 Credits Infobox Picture by: dinsfire24 Infobox design by: User:Heliosanctus Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ♂ Allies The resistance Enemies The royal family, most of the other servants Likes Freedom, plans working out Dislikes Everything about the current system ISTJ Age19hy / 11dy Pronounhe / him Appearance You hurry through the NightWing palace, on your way to some party or aristocratic meeting, when one of the servants catches your eye. You can't quite place why; on the surface he seems normal. His head bowed, he holds a plate of small cakes, walking to some place beyond where you normally go. You stop him and ask his name. "Nicias," he says. You note he seems small and thin, and he holds himself low to the ground, ready to bolt. By all means, he seems normal, so you dismiss him and he scurries back to whatever he's doing. In reality, hidden among the cakes is a fake, containing a message for his fellow rebels. It would mean nothing to anyone but those in the rebellion, for it simply reads "Sa, Re SeKi - NG". Nicias is the perfect spy. He's smaller than average, a shade lighter than black, with amber eyes that let him see in the dark. His short, straight horns rise from a mess of spikes around his neck, the only mildly unusual thing in his otherwise normal appearance. *Small *Frail *Seems like a normal servant I'm an angel with a shotgun Fight until the war's won I don't care if heaven won't take me back Personality Nicias seems like the average servant at first, rushing to please those who live in the palace. He only speaks when spoken to, and he seems reasonably content. But if you press him, he will reveal his true core in flashes of anger, quickly covered by the calmness expected of him. He's almost a whole different dragon with the rebel legion he joined. He took charge within a week of the legion forming; he just seemed a natural leader, despite his strict tendencies. He's an excellent organizer, and clever enough to decide codes not only for his group, named the Nician group, but for the other insider groups. *Usually is basically emotionless, but with the rebellion he's a strong leader I'm the bad guy, that's fine It's no fault of mine And some justice, at last, will be served! History Nicias let out a scream of anger and pain. "OPAL!" he shouted as loud as he could, wings thrashing as he tried to take off. Her head swiveled towards him and she said, "Dad, keep mom safe..." Then one of the guards snapped her neck and let her fall to the ground in front of him. His guard sprang up and looked around suddenly. "Where's the other one?" she asked, her tail lashing. With a small smile he stood up and said, "You'll never find her." Then with a cackling laugh he took off, roaring, "You'll all pay for what you did to her, freaks! Nicias led a normal, happy life with his mate, Mothflame, and his little daughter, Opal. Until the day his life turned upside down. Before he knew it, he was standing before a royal court, being asked to testify for the accusation of his daughter's treason. He denied it, said that she'd never harm anyone, that she was as loyal as any of them. And then, he was fighting for his own and his daughter's life, and soon enough he was feeling the heart-rending pain of having lost everything. When he fled to the mountains, he found a rebellion hideout and stayed there for a while. He learned through them that his wife was safe, but when he explained what had happened, Nicias was told of a new opening- a golden opportunity to become an insider. It would mean, though, that he likely wouldn't see her for at least another decade, until the uprising would happen. An opening as a palace servant. *Daughter was killed by the royal family *Has been fostering a hate for the system as a whole ever since I am not a piece of cake For you to just discard As you walk away With the icing on my heart Trivia *Possibly named after a Greek person, I just pulled it from my head Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress